Melinda Warren
Melinda Warren was a witch and the only child of Charlotte Warren and Lawrence Cutler. She was born on October 31st, 1670, and possessed the powers of telekinesis, molecular immobilization and premonition. She started the line of Warren/Halliwell witches, who, as prophesied by Melinda herself, culminated in the arrival of the most powerful witches of all time: the Charmed Ones. Background Story To The Warren Born Early in her pregnancy, a mortal woman named Charlotte sought the help of a witch, presumably to help her abort her pregnancy. The witch was named Isabel, but in actuality was Neena, the first witch. Neena told her that the birth of her child was very important to "us all", and that her child was magical since she gave her mother a premonition. The premonition told her that her lover Lawrence, was never coming back. Isabel gave her a Triquetra talisman, which would later lead her to Eva, a good practitioner of witchcraft. Birth Two years after the Halliwell sisters became the Charmed Ones, they were sent through a portal to the year 1670. They were sent to help Eva and Charlotte save a coveted child from an evil witchcraft practitioner named Ruth Cobb. Ruth captured Charlotte when she went into labor, wanting to raise the child to be evil. The Charmed Ones, with the help of Eva and her coven, rescued Charlotte. With the recently acquired knowledge of natural magic, the Charmed Ones created a protective shield of good magic that Charlotte gave birth to her child in. Later, Charlotte revealed that her newborn child's name was going to be Melinda Warren, whom the Charmed Ones knew was going to begin their magical family line. (All Halliwell's Eve) Melindaa.png|Melinda as a baby. Most of Melinda's story after her birth is unknown besides the fact that she moved from colonial Virginia to Salem, Massachussets during the Witch Trials and gave birth to a daughter whom she named Prudence. Melinda also created the Warren Book of Shadows, the most powerful and coveted book of shadows in the world. Affair with Matthew Tate In the episode, The Witch is Back, it was revealed that Melissa had a lover named Matthew Tate who turned out to be a warlock. He used their "love" as a way to gain her trust and copy her active powers. He outed her as a witch, thus betraying her and making her realize his deceit. After finding out about Matthew's betrayal, Melinda concocted a plan of revenge. When Matthew came to her before her death to gloat, she tricked him into opening her Pewter Heart locket. Cursing the locket with a potion and a spell, Melinda locked Matthew into it, never to be released unless one of her descendants was to open it. Death After Matthew Tate outed Melinda as a witch, she was trapped and condemned to be burned at the stake. Melinda didn't use her powers to escape, as it would have confirmed her as a witch and put her daughter's life in jeopardy. The Charmed Prophecy As stated by Phoebe Halliwell, the day Melinda Warren was burnt at the stake, she prophesied the arrival of three sister witches, the Charmed Ones, who would be the most powerful witches ever. It is implied that it was a premonition, in her own words: Meeting the Charmed Ones Not long after Melinda's latest descendants, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell became the Charmed Ones, Melinda's locket ended up at Buckland's Auction House. This little event lead to Prue to open it, which set the warlock Matthew Tate free. He tricked Prue to use her power on him, and eventually copied it. After Phoebe had a premonition of Melinda cursing Matthew into the locket, the sisters found out who he really was. With no know ways of vanquishing him, the sisters summoned Melinda from the afterlife to help them curse him into the locket again. Melinda seemed to already know who they were, and what was her reason to be there. After helping the Charmed Ones to brew the potion and finally cast the spell to trap Matthew forever, she gave the sisters a last goodbye, and told them that she couldn't stay because it wasn't her time; it was theirs. Before Melinda left, Phoebe let her touch her stomach, which triggered a premonition about more generations of her beautiful daughters. After that, Melinda was released back into the afterlife, full of joy to see her dreams come true. ''(The Witch is Back). Helping reclaim the Upper Regions Years later, when Neena, the first witch and Melinda's ancestor tried to unite the Heavens and the Underworld, she and the other deceased Warren witches left the after life and Melinda led the swarm against Neena's horde. During this time, Melinda also met Paige for the first time. Powers and Abilities Besides the basic powers possessed by all magical witches, Melinda possessed three active powers: the power of Telekinesis, the power of Molecular Immobilization and the power of Premonition. So far, she has demonstrated two of them, once in the television series and the other in the comics: she had a premonition in which she saw many more generations of her descendants, and displayed telekinesis in the battle against Neena. It was also implied in "To The Warren Born," that she had possessed these powers from the womb, since she gave her mother a premonition about her fiancé never coming back. All three of Melinda's active powers were inherited by each of her descendants, give or take some of them who gained alternative powers. Each of The Charmed Ones possess one of her active powers. Legacy At Piper Halliwell's wedding to Leo Wyatt, the "something old" found by Phoebe was Melinda Warren's blessing cup that she drank from at her wedding. ("Just Harried") It was revealed to Piper when she and her sisters travel into the future that she would eventually have a daughter who was named Melinda. A few years later when she got pregnant, she planned to name the baby Prudence Melinda after both her ancestor and her late sister, only to surprisingly have a son, instead. (Morality Bites, Baby's First Demon) Eventually, Piper did have a daughter, naming her Melinda. Trivia *For Piper's wedding, Phoebe found Melinda's blessing cup that she used at her wedding, though we never learn who Melinda's husband is. Presumably, her husband was the father of her daughter, Prudence and possibly left or died sometime before Melinda's affair with Matthew Tate. *Prue said that she and her sisters could always summon her, however Melinda wasn't seen again in the series, except for All Halliwell's Eve, when the sisters met her as a newborn baby and in Last Witch Effort and The Charmed Offensive as a ghost. *The family tree seen in Pardon My Past says that William Warren married Melinda Jackson. This is a mistake, as Melinda was born a Warren. *In the Book of Shadows, the title page says that the book was created in 1693. This wouldn't be possible since Melinda created it, yet died one year before the Book's written date. *She appears to be the first of the Warren line to name her child Prudence, which will be quite popular in the family well into the future. *Paige Matthews finally meets Melinda in Last Witch Effort. *Melinda's birth can be seen as a precursor to Wyatt Halliwell's birth: both Charlotte and Piper were kidnapped in labor; Melinda and Wyatt were prophesied to be extremely powerful children that could be swayed to great good or great evil. *The character is probably named after Mary Warren who took part in the real Salem witch trials. The show's creator and writer, Constance M. Burge, named the character "Melinda" after her niece. Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Unseen Book of Shadows Entry Category:Deceased Category:Mortals Category:Innocents Category:Comic Characters Category:Halliwell Family